


Real Pretty Like

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gay Newsies, Jack beats up Racetrack, M/M, he is my angel, may I start Crutchera, pining crutchie, poor crutchera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: Crutchie would rather not loose his chance with Jack, but things with Katherine seem to be going so well. He decides to go to Racetrack Higgins for advice, since he knows the boy has the King of Brooklyn wrapped around his finger. Things escalate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No real NSFW or anything, but mentions of sexy stuff when Race is making over Crutchera (I call him that now idk man) and when Jack is scolding his dumbass. I’m new to the fanbase so dear gosh tell me if something is wrong or really inaccurate that you’d like fixed I’ll accommodate immediately! Funfact: ‘put out’ was first used in 1887. Kudos and comments actually make my day like I’ll have a fuckup day and be like ‘but i got kudos so!!!!!’ check out my tumblr its becoming a Newsies trash bin: neptunesfifthmoon.

It was pretty late and Crutchie couldn’t sleep which happened all too often. He never really got comfortable until Jack was up there with him and he was out late. Crutchie hated the thought but he supposed Jack was off somewhere with a girl. Or worse: the girl. Katherine Plumber. She seemed to be all the rage nowadays and while Crutchie wanted Jack to be happy, he just wished Jack could be happy with _him_. 

After tossing and turning for a few hours he eased his way down to the next set of bunks. Jack had ordered everyone to stay put until the refuge wasn’t as big a threat, so for once in his life Racetrack was asleep in his own bed. There were whispers here and there, but only a few of the boys knew for sure about Spot Conlon and Race. Crutchie was one of those few.

“Ay Racetrack!” Crutchie whispered poking him. 

“What the hell do you want?” Race yawned pulling his cap from his face to his head. 

“I need your advice.” 

“Sellin’? Cigahs? Always coronas. Style? Loose the crutch.” Race teased punching Cruthie’s arm. 

“No.. Jack Kelly. It ain’t an accessory by da way.” Crutchie laughed. He always felt better when the other boys didn’t treat him like a sad charity case. Since Jack obviously wasn’t coming back anytime soon, they went up to his quote on quote penthouse. It was Crutchie’s now too. “Youse got the King of Brooklyn? Can’t I have the King a’ Manhattan?” Racetrack thought about it.

“Well he cares bout’ ya. It’s pretty damn obvious.” Racetrack mocked Jack. “Crutchie ‘dis Crutchie that.” Crutchie shoved him.  


“Like you ain’t making heart eyes at Spot Conlon every time we see ‘dem Brooklyn kids! But sereously, I ain’t tryna miss my chance. How’d ya get him to love you so much anyway?”

“It was easy. All ya gotta do is smile real pretty like and bite your lip. He’ll fall apa’t. I’ll get ya ready for when Jack comes home ‘fore sunrise.” Racetrack told Crutchie some pretty personal stories about him and Spot Conlon and all the other times they’d made each other fall apart while unbuttoning Crutchie’s shirts, pulling, tucking, etc. He ruffled his blond hair a mess and smiled at his work. 

“If you don’t get nothing.. I’ve failed.” Crutchie looked confused. “I’s got so much to tell you kid.” Race laughed chewing on a cigar.


	2. Chapter 2

Crutchie waited for a long time. He sat and looked pretty and contemplated whether this was a good idea or not. His mind was kind of blown, Racetrack had told him way too much and he was just confused. He didn’t want to be Jack’s lover or anything. Not even close. He liked the way things were. Jack watched out for him and made sure he was okay. It meant so much over the years. 

Eventually Crutchie heard Jack start to climb up. He looked so cute sitting there biting his lip, hoping whatever this was worked. 

“Aren’t you a sight fo’ so’ eyes.” Jack smiled. “It’s pretty late ain’t it?” Crutchie shrugged. 

“You’re scarin’ me Crutch. What’s goin’ on?” Crutchie sighed. Deep down he knew this wasn’t going to work. He breathed in relief. 

“M’sary Jack. Race told me boys like it when ya put out.” Crutchie blushed. 

“Racetrack Higgins told you WHAT?!” Jack raised his fingers to his temples. Crutchie felt his heart beat faster. 

“Don’t be mad Jack, forget ‘dis eva happened. I don’t know w-what I was thinkin’.” Crutchie took a second to lower himself down. 

“You don’t gotta apologize for nothing. Stay put, I’ma have a little talk with Racetrack.” Crutchie just laid there looking at the fog filled sky. Jack hopped down and dragged Race’s ass all the way to the street. “Dumbass!” Jack yelled. He hit Race leaving him a black eye.  


“What da hell cowboy?” Race backed up. 

“He ain’t ready for all that sleazy shit Racetrack, he’s just a kid.” 

“We da the same age cowboy, if i didn’t tell em, somebody would’ve. Crutchie’s too innocent.”  
Race bitched. Jack got defensive proving Race’s earlier comment. Jack started getting in his face. He pointed his finger. 

“Crutchie Morris is _perfect_. I was aboud’a beat ya ass to Brooklyn then I remembered the nasty shit you do ova there.” 

“Ay now, Jack ya need ta calm down. Crutchie came to me cause he likes ya. It’s kinda cute. He already got’a broke leg you don’t gotta break ‘is haht.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: It’s been a second, I swear I’m writing! Thank you so much for all the kudos they mean a lot to me! Funny story, I was messing around and twisted my foot REALLY bad so my friend brought me some old crutches. I could only walk on my heal so they were helpful but oh my if you’ve ever had or have crutches MASS RESPECT. Thought it was a coincidence considering Crutchera. Poor angel. Hope you guys like this chapter. I think this might be the end of this fic. If literally one person wants me to continue it I will just leave a comment if so and I’ll write more. Remember: I always welcome constructive criticism and corrections and I DO take requests:) (wow for someone who writes these notes were a mess lmao)

When Jack came back Crutchie was laying there fake sleeping. Jack could tell. Before anything else, Jack pulled out a weathered sketchbook and small piece of charcoal and started to sketch Crutchie. 

“Jack?” Crutchie opened his eyes as if he was waking up. He was such a bad liar. “What’re you doin’?” 

“Nothin’… just sketching ya while you’re all dolled up.” Jack quickly got the sketch and outline finished. First he captured whatever he was drawing. Later, he’d fill in all the details. He never wanted to forget this. 

“Okay.” Jack gently lifted Crutchie into his arms and sat down. He fixed Crutchie’s hair, put his cap back on and straightened his clothing. He opened his collection of drawings to another of Crutchie, in his normal attire smiling with some of the other boys. “I wasn’t eva’ gonna say nothing, but this is the boy I fell in love with.” Crutchie looked down at the picture. Jack flipped to the one he’d drawn only a few minutes ago. “I love this one too, beautiful, but you ain’t gotta change. Not for nobody and ‘specially not for me.” Jack then thumbed to a picture of Katherine. “Pretty?” Crutchie nodded. 

“Real pretty.” He agreed. “You love her too?” Jack shook his head. 

“I like her. Pretty, smart, daring all’a dat. But I like a lot of girls. I **love** you Crutchie.” Jack would’ve used his birth name. But Crutchie didn’t like hearing it. So instead he called him the name his brothers gave him. Not his siblings, his real brothers. A tear rolled down Crutchie’s face. 

“You don’t just feel sorry for me right?” Jack laughed and shook his head. He could’ve sworn Crutchie was an angel the way the moonlight was shining like a halo above his head. 

“Do me a favor?” Crutchie nodded. “Race is a good kid, but don’t take his advice anymore.” Crutchie laughed sweetly.

“Okay Jack.” Jack kissed Crutchie’s forehead. “Imagine me, with Jack Kelly. King a’ Manhattan.” Jack started kissing him again. 

“Listen up. If I hurt ya’ leg or anything, youse gonna tell me.” Crutchie agreed. Jack held him and kissed him passionately. Despite it being so late, his energy didn’t plummet even a little bit until it was light enough to sell. Crutchie never got tired of Jack’s hungry love all night. When the sun did rise, Jack prepped the other boys and did something he’d never done: skipped work. This was unheard of for Jack, the world could be ending but he always showed up to sell. True the world wasn’t ending, it was just beginning. He stayed at the lodging house to take care of Crutchie who actually didn’t get enough rest and wouldn’t be able to do anything purposeful. In and out of sleep, Crutchie said only one thing that day. 

“Ay Jack?” 

“Yes angel?”

“Maybe we's oughta thank Racetrack.”

“Nah.”


End file.
